The Beach Chronicles
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: Story Revamp: Now a trilogy of oneshots - Hawaii Heaven, Or Is It Hell?; Back to the Beach; Seaside Love. Summaries at the start of each. Chapter 1 missing
1. Hawaii Heaven, Or Is It Hell?

**Summary**  
Rogue's feeing down so Remy organises a trip to the beach. JONDA, KIOTR and, of course, ROMY ensues.

**Translations at the bottom  
Again, I own nuffink... Life sucks when you can't own Gambit  
If you haven't already, I suggest you read Hawaii Heaven, Or Is It Hell? otherwise you are gonna get pretty damned confused.  
****JUST UNDER A YEAR AFTER 'HAWAII HEAVEN, OR IS IT HELL?'**

* * *

**Scarlet-Witch101: how r the littl bundles of joy?**_**  
MississippiRogue: missin their aunt wanda**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: gr8... wot time shud i b there**_**  
MississippiRogue: ?**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: need 2 get away frm bhood 4 a while. tht guy drivin me nuts**_**  
MississippiRogue: lol. Remy took them 2 his class. shud b back soon**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: still w/ the gd-4-nuthin Cajun?**_**  
MississippiRogue: he aint gd-4-nuthin... was rlly gd last night *wink***_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: 2 MUCH INFO!**_**  
MississippiRogue: u asked (yes. still w/ him. i luv him 2 bits)**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: didnt want 2 no details! (wud u luv him in bits cos Wolvie seemed pissed last time i was there)**_**  
MississippiRogue: 2 bad, u got them (tht was Jubes n Tab, not Rems [as long as the best parts still wrk])**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: GET UR MIND OUT THE GUTTER, ROGUE! ur startin 2 sound like him**_**  
MississippiRogue: mind's in the bedroom, not the gutter... Although we did nearly do it in 1 when we were dating. wot 1 drivin u nuts?**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: i kno ur only doin that 2 make me squirm so im ignorin u. both r buggin me, mainly pyro tho. hes worse thn toad!**_**  
MississippiRogue: Rem told me tht guy likes u. not the voyeuristic way toad does, real feelins**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: rlly?**_**  
MississippiRogue: uh huh. u shud talk 2 him**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: not w/ the other idiots here**_**  
MississippiRogue: hmm... oh, brb. 2mins**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: Cajun?  
**_**MississippiRogue says: **__**Ah'm busy rahght now. If ah'm naht back in 5mins, then ah'm naht gonna be back too soon.**_**  
ScarletWitch101: oh yeah, Cajun**

"Hey, Rems," Rogue said happily, spinning round on the computer chair and giving him a quick kiss as he put the twins into their playpen, "Ah was just talkin' tah Wanda."

"Was good las' nigh'?" he half-read, half-asked, peering at the computer screen

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Y' okay, _chere_?" he asked, concerned.

"Ah'm fahne. It's jus'... Sometahmes this place gets too crowded and we're always so buseh ah jus' don' feel lahke we get tah spend any tahme tahgethah as a famileh."

"If y' want t' move away from de mansion we c'n rent _un appartement_."

"No, ah can't do that tah everyone... We jus' need some tahme away."

"Tell y' what. Y', m', Sylvie _et_ Jacques. De beach. Say... _Une heure_?"

"That sounds nahce."

**Scarlet-Witch101: Rogue? u there? Plz say u r, bug-breath's pissin me off**

"Hold on, Rems."

_**MississippiRogue: lol, i'm here. gonna go 2 the beach w/ Rem n the twins. u wanna come w/? ask pyro too, u can talk 2 him w/out the other idiots listenin in**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: u sure?**_**  
MississippiRogue: uh huh**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: ... count me in**_**  
MississippiRogue: gr8. b ova in 1h**_**  
Scarlet-Witch101: c u then!****  
Scarlet-Witch101 has signed off**

"Wands an' John are comin' too. They got some stuff tah work out so it's gonna be lahke we met up there rathah than goin' tahgethah."

"Dat sounds great, _chere_."

"Like, what does?"

Rogue groaned inwardly. "We're gonna go tah thah beach."

Kitty's face lit up. "That's, like, awsome!" She stuck her head through the door she had phased through just moments before. "HEY! ROGUE AND REMY ARE TAKING US ALL TO THE BEACH!"

There were whoops, cheers and what sounded oddly like Bobby's 'celebration' being cut short as he was hit by boom-balls and 'fireworks' for "perving at the girls whenever they wore bikinis".

"_Non_, _petite_. We takin' de twins."

"Oh my God, like, of course! They've never been to the beach before... Well, they have, but that doesn't count since they, like, weren't even born once and the other was, like, for your wedding so they, like, didn't get to do any beach stuff..."

"No, Kit. 'We' as in: me, Remy, Sylvie an' Jacques. No one else."

"But why?"

"Some time alone as _un famille_."

"But you can, like, have 'family time' with us there!"

"But..."

Remy wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist, stopping her from replying. "W' c'n jus' hide from dem," he whispered in her ear.

"That soun's nahce," she muttered back, leaning in close to his body, "But ah lahke thah ahdea of burehin' them instead..."

He smirked, nuzzling her neck and gently sunk his teeth into the soft skin he found there, causing her to moan softly.

"Eww, like, don't do that when there are other people and BABIES in the room!"

Remy pulled his head back from Rogue's neck but had absolutely no intention of breaking the embrace. Both looked sheepishly - and almost pleadingly - at Kitty, who threw her arms up into the air in an exasperated way, allowing them to smack against her thighs, before walking over to the playpen and picking up the twins.

"You have, like, fifty minutes before we leave," she said and left the room.

Remy grinned down at Rogue. "Y' wanna see if 'm bett'r dan las' nigh'?"

**The Beach**

"That wasn't a point!"

"_Ja_! It vasn't!"

"You used your powers!"

"I can hit that hard without my powers even if they weren't allowed! It was a point!"

Sand flew everywhere as Ray, Sam and Kurt launched themselves at Roberto, beginning some sort of wrestling match over who won a point in a powers-allowed game of volleyball while Jamie, who had duplicated himself in order to take Bobby's place who wanted to watch the girls sunbathe, egged them on. Bobby, of course, was not up to his neck in sand after finding out that asking a large group of mutant girls if they were going to sunbathe topless was a bad idea. Alex was complaining about the lack of decent waves in Bayville and resigned to body-boarding with his brother whilst the Professor and Doctor McCoy had disappeared on a boat tour of the coast, studying the Marine life, leaving Logan and Ororo in charge. A loud shout from the wolf-like man brought everyone rushing over to the barbecue he and Piotr were manning. Logan had a beer in his hand and several people were muttering worriedly about serious burns and chances of the food being burned to a crisp or the barbecue blowing up. Love was definitely in the air as they sat down with chicken, burgers, hot dogs and, in Kitty's case, vegetable kebabs, however, had there been a scale from one to five for measuring the intimacy of the relationships being displayed, there was a couple for each rating.

Logan and Ororo were shooting furtive glances at each other, causing several people to giggle at them in a knowing way; Jean and Scott were sitting together, holding hands and looking annoyed whenever anyone laughed at them; while Kitty was in Piotr's lap, occasionally kissing his nose or offering him a bit of slightly charred (Logan and the beer's handiwork) pepper. Rogue and Remy were in virtually the same position as Kitty and Piotr, only Remy couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, making her squirm and shiver as his hands brushed up her back and sides, caressing the sweet spots that made her wrap her arms more securely around his neck. Many people wondered if they would ever be able to keep their hands off each other for more than five minutes. It was unlikely. Finally, there was John and Wanda, who had 'talked' things through... Well, they had at least used their mouths and still were, only not for eating food. As a result, Warren; his girlfriend, Betsy, a telepath and, thankfully, one of the less 'touchy-feely' ones; and Kurt had taken the twins and some of the younger recruits to a 'safer' spot. When lunch was over, Rogue and Remy took their son and daughter to a little area filled with rock pools and a large, flat expanse of sand and were now helping the two, who were surprisingly well developed for their age, build a sand castle.

"Yah can't eat thah sand, Sylvie, it ain't good foah yah!" Rogue laughed, picking up her baby girl, swinging her in a circle and setting her down again.

"Dis is nice, _chere_, _oui_? Jus' us _et_ de twins," Remy said, pulling Rogue down into his arms as they watched Sylvie and Jacques run after a crab.

Rogue nodded, sighing sleepily as Remy hugged her close.

"Y' okay, _chere_? Y' been _très _tired lately."

"Well, ah gaht some good news," she muttered, stifling a yawn, "Ah'm pregnant again."

Remy smiled happily. "Dat's _très bon_, _ma cherie_, _mais_ I don' t'ink de mansion has de space."

"Well then ah think we _should_ rent that appartment, after all, yah did say that yah wanted a big famileh, an' ah don' think three kids is enough..."

Remy stiffened. Three was fantastic but _more_? Rogue chuckled, her voice becoming fainter as she drifted off to sleep.

"Just kiddin', Rems. Ah'll be happeh with three."

* * *

**Translations**

**French to English  
**_chere_ - dear  
_ un appartement_ - an appartment/flat  
_ Une heure_ - one hour  
_ Non_ - no  
_ petit(e)_ - little/little one  
_ un famille_ - a family  
_ oui_ - yes  
_ et_ - and  
_très bon _- very good  
_ma cherie_ - my darling  
_ mais_ - but

**German to English  
**_Ja_ - yes/yeah

**And that's the end of the second oneshot. The last in the trilogy will be the wedding since I've been desperate to write about one  
Yes, I'll admit, this one wasn't great but it's just a filler until I do the wedding**


	2. Back to the Beach

**Summary  
**The first part of the final installment of the trilogy: It's the big day, but's who's trying to gatecrash?

**Sorry for the very slow updates, I've been a bit blocked and I've gone and left my notebook at school and it has the drafts for AMND and S&S so I can't update those stories yet. Meanwhile, I've come up with an idea for a sequel to this story set 15 years in the future. Not sure if I'll make it a oneshot or a proper story but I think the 'proper story option' sounds a bit better. There's no title for it yet so suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I've also got an idea for a songfic but since I'm clueless as to how to write them, I would be very grateful to anyone who could give me some pointers.**

**As usual:**  
"speech"  
_Flashback_

* * *

It wasn't her first time giving birth in the Institute's med-bay, but it was as a married woman. Beside her, just like last time, almost two years previously, was her husband, holding her hand as she brought their baby girl into the world. She was exhausted and somehow, yet again, she had managed to keep her prenatal figure. Maybe it had something to do with her being a mutant... No, that couldn't be it. Jean had stretch marks galore from giving birth for her first time not long before Rogue's second. Maybe she was just lucky. Well, whatever it was, she was happy. Three perfect little babies: Sylvie, Jacques and Sophie-Anne.

"Y' rememb'r our weddin', _chere_?"

"How could ah foahget?!"

She had moved back into their room now, Sylvie and Jacques playing on the floor whilst Rogue and Remy sat on the bed, his arms around her while she fed Sophie-Anne.

"_Désolé_, _cherie_."

She rested her free hand on his arm. "Hey, it wasn't yahr fault. Shoulda known it woulda happened. Anyway, it don' mattah. We gaht married an' we have three perfect children. Ah'm happy."

***

_"W__ow, Rogue, Remy's eyes are, like, going to pop out of his head when he, like, sees you wearing this!"_

_"Thanks, Kit. Where're Sylvie and Jacques?"_

_"Jean's got them. I, like, think she's, like, pregnant too."_

_"Seriousleh? Does Scott know?"_

_"I, like, don't think so. He's, like, going to have a heart attack when he, like, finds out."_

_"Ah dunno, Kit. Remy was ovah thah moon when ah told him about thah twins."_

_"Yeah, but that's, like, _Remy_. He's totally in love with you and for him it, like, just makes it better knowing that the woman you love is, like, totally gonna have your babies."_

_"Isn't it the same with them, though? Nevah mahnd. Anehway, that remahnds meh. When yah give yahr speech, can yah naht fill it with 'lahkes' an' 'totallehs'?"_

_"Rogue, I would, like, never do that! I can totally keep it under control!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Like, oh my God, you look so gorgeous!"_

_"Ah do?"_

_"Like, yeah!"_

_"Of course you do, child."_

_S__torm had just finished fixing Rogue's hair, braiding and shaping it into an elegant twist before pinning the long veil into place. The Southern Belle gasped at her reflection in the mirror: a tall, curvy young woman in an incredibly elegant wedding dress. The dress itself was a long, strapless sheathe of white silk and satin with skirts that tumbled from the beaded bodice over her hips like a waterfall. Kitty grinned and placed a simple sapphire necklace around her neck._

_"It's old, borrowed and blue. Three lucky charms in one. It used to belong to my gran."_

_"And your dress is something new, Rogue. You're officially set."_

_"Thanks, Storm, Kit... Ah just hope Rems hasn't gaht cold feet. He ran out on his weddin' tah Bella Donna."_

_"Thats different, dear, he didn't love her as he loves you."_

_"Yeah, plus he, like, totally _asked_ you, he was _made _to marry her."_

_"Yah're rahght. What was ah thinkin'? Of course he isn't goin' tah walk out on meh."_

_T__he sun wasn't too hot as Remy stood at the altar on the beach. There was something about the seaside that they enjoyed... Maybe it was just because she had told him about the twins, who were now sitting on chairs waiting for their mum to walk down the aisle and say 'I do'. Piotr stood beside him, his best man, hoping that Remy wouldn't bolt. As the wedding march began to play - courtesy of Jamie and his Clones - Kitty's prediction came true. Remy's jaw dropped and his demon-like eyes bulged at the beauty, escorted by Logan, walking towards him. Rogue stopped next Remy, Logan placed her hand in her soon-to-be husband's, whispered "Look after her or I'll come after you, Gumbo", and sat next to Kurt in the front row of seats. When Remy lifted the veil, green eyes met red-on-black and he knew that he wasn't going to run. He was staying 'til the very end. He was saying 'I do' and kissing the bride. He was going to get married and that was that._

_"Dearly beloved," the portly, and - thankfully - mutant-rights supporting, priest began, "We are gathered here today..."_

_"I__f anybody here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_Rogue and Remy looked nervously to where Logan and Kurt sat. Logan merely shrugged whilst Kurt gave them a grin and a big tumbs-up. Just as the priest was about to continue, however, a voice sounded from the back: "Stop de weddin'!"_

_R__emy squinted in the bright sunlight at the figure running down the aisle. Even though the sun nearly blinded him, he could tell who it was. The voice and braids were all too familiar._

_"Stop de weddin', he can' marry dis _putain_! Remy be betrothed t' _moi_!"_

_"De weddin' an' engagement were called off, Bella, y' _frère _made sure o' dat."_

_"Well, now dat _mon père est mort_, it be back on 'gain so y' marryin' _moi_!"_

_"_Non_! 'M marryin' Rogue! I love her an' 'm marryin' her!"_

_Logan clenched his fists and made to stand up but Rogue stopped him with a look. Even though it was quickly turning into a disaster anyway, she didn't exactly want any killing at her wedding._

_I__t was very simple. As Bella made her way towards Rogue, drawing some sort of weapon, Rogue merely 'switched on' her powers and lifted a single bare hand and absorbed the Swamp Witch. She gave Remy a smile which he returned as they faced the priest._

_"Ahem... So, anyway... Uh, where was I?" The priest thought for a moment. "Oh, yes... Remy, would you like to go first?"_

_"_Oui_. When I firs' met y', Rogue, we were on de battlefield an' de second I clapped eyes on y', I didn't want t' fight. It was de firs' time I only wanted _un femme_, de only time I've not cared 'bout de sex an' only wanted y' t' laugh an' smile, even if it wasn' _moi_ dat made y' do dat. 'Ive never felt dis way b'fo'e an' 'm so happy dat 'm spendin' de res' of m' life wit' y'. _Je t_'_aime_, _ma cherie_, _je t_'_aime_."_

_"Rogue?"_

_"Tah beh honest, ah wanted tah hate yah when we firs' met but ah jus' couldn'. Ah pushed yah away so much but yah kept comin' back. When we went tah N'Awlins, ah fahnalleh had a chance tah connect with yah an' look at meh now! Ah love yah so much, Rem, an' ah'm nevah lettin' yah go."_

_The priest and most of the guests wiped away a tear. Logan sniffed and grumbled a little. "Damn. He's not lyin'. He'd better not hurt her."_

_"D__o you, Remy Etienne LeBeau, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do most o' dose t'ings already, but _oui. Je fais_, I do."_

_The two Southerners gazed adoringly at each other, oblivious to Bobby and Sam miming being sick on Rahne's head in the third row._

_"And do you, Anna-Marie Howlett," (she had finally revealed her real name and Logan had both adopted her and remembered his name, James Howlett, but both had decided to stick with the names everyone already knew them by), "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"Ah do."_

_"Then, by the power 'vested in me by the Holy Church of our Lord God*****, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_A__nd with that, Remy swept Rogue off her feet and kissed her. Kurt and Logan looked away, the former because it was Remy and _seine Schwester_, the latter because he didn't want anyone to see him cry. Yes, the Wolverine was crying. Rogue and Remy broke apart and walked back down the aisle to the waiting car._

***

"An' as long as y're happy, _ma belle femme_, I'm happy."

And they were.

*****

For those of you who were wondering:

Belle woke up about an hour later and was severely pissed off at both Rogue and Remy. She slept with Remy's cousin, Theoren, in an attempt to get back at her former flame, only for them to fall in love with each other. They were married and Belle made her peace with our favourite couple.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

*** Not sure exactly what is said at a church wedding since the only weddings I've been to are my Auntie Elaine's and my cousin Chris'. Chris' was a Humanitarian wedding so there was no mention of God, and Lainie's held when I was about four so I don't even remember it.**

**So that's NEARLY the end of The Beach Chronicles! Please hit that big rectangle at the bottom of your screen telling you to review!**

**If you're sending title suggestions, the story is about Remy going all overprotective father on Sylvie and Sophie-Anne.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find the lint roller because I'm all fluffy.**


	3. Seaside Love

**Summary  
**The first part of the final installment of the trilogy: It's the big day, but's who's trying to gatecrash?

**Sorry for the very slow updates, I've been a bit blocked and I've gone and left my notebook at school and it has the drafts for AMND and S&S so I can't update those stories yet. Meanwhile, I've come up with an idea for a sequel to this story set 15 years in the future. Not sure if I'll make it a oneshot or a proper story but I think the 'proper story option' sounds a bit better. There's no title for it yet so suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I've also got an idea for a songfic but since I'm clueless as to how to write them, I would be very grateful to anyone who could give me some pointers.**

**As usual:**  
"speech"  
_Flashback_

* * *

It wasn't her first time giving birth in the Institute's med-bay, but it was as a married woman. Beside her, just like last time, almost two years previously, was her husband, holding her hand as she brought their baby girl into the world. She was exhausted and somehow, yet again, she had managed to keep her prenatal figure. Maybe it had something to do with her being a mutant... No, that couldn't be it. Jean had stretch marks galore from giving birth for her first time not long before Rogue's second. Maybe she was just lucky. Well, whatever it was, she was happy. Three perfect little babies: Sylvie, Jacques and Sophie-Anne.

"Y' rememb'r our weddin', _chere_?"

"How could ah foahget?!"

She had moved back into their room now, Sylvie and Jacques playing on the floor whilst Rogue and Remy sat on the bed, his arms around her while she fed Sophie-Anne.

"_Désolé_, _cherie_."

She rested her free hand on his arm. "Hey, it wasn't yahr fault. Shoulda known it woulda happened. Anyway, it don' mattah. We gaht married an' we have three perfect children. Ah'm happy."

***

_"W__ow, Rogue, Remy's eyes are, like, going to pop out of his head when he, like, sees you wearing this!"_

_"Thanks, Kit. Where're Sylvie and Jacques?"_

_"Jean's got them. I, like, think she's, like, pregnant too."_

_"Seriousleh? Does Scott know?"_

_"I, like, don't think so. He's, like, going to have a heart attack when he, like, finds out."_

_"Ah dunno, Kit. Remy was ovah thah moon when ah told him about thah twins."_

_"Yeah, but that's, like, _Remy_. He's totally in love with you and for him it, like, just makes it better knowing that the woman you love is, like, totally gonna have your babies."_

_"Isn't it the same with them, though? Nevah mahnd. Anehway, that remahnds meh. When yah give yahr speech, can yah naht fill it with 'lahkes' an' 'totallehs'?"_

_"Rogue, I would, like, never do that! I can totally keep it under control!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Like, oh my God, you look so gorgeous!"_

_"Ah do?"_

_"Like, yeah!"_

_"Of course you do, child."_

_S__torm had just finished fixing Rogue's hair, braiding and shaping it into an elegant twist before pinning the long veil into place. The Southern Belle gasped at her reflection in the mirror: a tall, curvy young woman in an incredibly elegant wedding dress. The dress itself was a long, strapless sheathe of white silk and satin with skirts that tumbled from the beaded bodice over her hips like a waterfall. Kitty grinned and placed a simple sapphire necklace around her neck._

_"It's old, borrowed and blue. Three lucky charms in one. It used to belong to my gran."_

_"And your dress is something new, Rogue. You're officially set."_

_"Thanks, Storm, Kit... Ah just hope Rems hasn't gaht cold feet. He ran out on his weddin' tah Bella Donna."_

_"Thats different, dear, he didn't love her as he loves you."_

_"Yeah, plus he, like, totally _asked_ you, he was _made _to marry her."_

_"Yah're rahght. What was ah thinkin'? Of course he isn't goin' tah walk out on meh."_

_T__he sun wasn't too hot as Remy stood at the altar on the beach. There was something about the seaside that they enjoyed... Maybe it was just because she had told him about the twins, who were now sitting on chairs waiting for their mum to walk down the aisle and say 'I do'. Piotr stood beside him, his best man, hoping that Remy wouldn't bolt. As the wedding march began to play - courtesy of Jamie and his Clones - Kitty's prediction came true. Remy's jaw dropped and his demon-like eyes bulged at the beauty, escorted by Logan, walking towards him. Rogue stopped next Remy, Logan placed her hand in her soon-to-be husband's, whispered "Look after her or I'll come after you, Gumbo", and sat next to Kurt in the front row of seats. When Remy lifted the veil, green eyes met red-on-black and he knew that he wasn't going to run. He was staying 'til the very end. He was saying 'I do' and kissing the bride. He was going to get married and that was that._

_"Dearly beloved," the portly, and - thankfully - mutant-rights supporting, priest began, "We are gathered here today..."_

_"I__f anybody here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_Rogue and Remy looked nervously to where Logan and Kurt sat. Logan merely shrugged whilst Kurt gave them a grin and a big tumbs-up. Just as the priest was about to continue, however, a voice sounded from the back: "Stop de weddin'!"_

_R__emy squinted in the bright sunlight at the figure running down the aisle. Even though the sun nearly blinded him, he could tell who it was. The voice and braids were all too familiar._

_"Stop de weddin', he can' marry dis _putain_! Remy be betrothed t' _moi_!"_

_"De weddin' an' engagement were called off, Bella, y' _frère _made sure o' dat."_

_"Well, now dat _mon père est mort_, it be back on 'gain so y' marryin' _moi_!"_

_"_Non_! 'M marryin' Rogue! I love her an' 'm marryin' her!"_

_Logan clenched his fists and made to stand up but Rogue stopped him with a look. Even though it was quickly turning into a disaster anyway, she didn't exactly want any killing at her wedding._

_I__t was very simple. As Bella made her way towards Rogue, drawing some sort of weapon, Rogue merely 'switched on' her powers and lifted a single bare hand and absorbed the Swamp Witch. She gave Remy a smile which he returned as they faced the priest._

_"Ahem... So, anyway... Uh, where was I?" The priest thought for a moment. "Oh, yes... Remy, would you like to go first?"_

_"_Oui_. When I firs' met y', Rogue, we were on de battlefield an' de second I clapped eyes on y', I didn't want t' fight. It was de firs' time I only wanted _un femme_, de only time I've not cared 'bout de sex an' only wanted y' t' laugh an' smile, even if it wasn' _moi_ dat made y' do dat. 'Ive never felt dis way b'fo'e an' 'm so happy dat 'm spendin' de res' of m' life wit' y'. _Je t_'_aime_, _ma cherie_, _je t_'_aime_."_

_"Rogue?"_

_"Tah beh honest, ah wanted tah hate yah when we firs' met but ah jus' couldn'. Ah pushed yah away so much but yah kept comin' back. When we went tah N'Awlins, ah fahnalleh had a chance tah connect with yah an' look at meh now! Ah love yah so much, Rem, an' ah'm nevah lettin' yah go."_

_The priest and most of the guests wiped away a tear. Logan sniffed and grumbled a little. "Damn. He's not lyin'. He'd better not hurt her."_

_"D__o you, Remy Etienne LeBeau, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do most o' dose t'ings already, but _oui. Je fais_, I do."_

_The two Southerners gazed adoringly at each other, oblivious to Bobby and Sam miming being sick on Rahne's head in the third row._

_"And do you, Anna-Marie Howlett," (she had finally revealed her real name and Logan had both adopted her and remembered his name, James Howlett, but both had decided to stick with the names everyone already knew them by), "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"Ah do."_

_"Then, by the power 'vested in me by the Holy Church of our Lord God*****, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_A__nd with that, Remy swept Rogue off her feet and kissed her. Kurt and Logan looked away, the former because it was Remy and _seine Schwester_, the latter because he didn't want anyone to see him cry. Yes, the Wolverine was crying. Rogue and Remy broke apart and walked back down the aisle to the waiting car._

***

"An' as long as y're happy, _ma belle femme_, I'm happy."

And they were.

*****

For those of you who were wondering:

Belle woke up about an hour later and was severely pissed off at both Rogue and Remy. She slept with Remy's cousin, Theoren, in an attempt to get back at her former flame, only for them to fall in love with each other. They were married and Belle made her peace with our favourite couple.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

*** Not sure exactly what is said at a church wedding since the only weddings I've been to are my Auntie Elaine's and my cousin Chris'. Chris' was a Humanitarian wedding so there was no mention of God, and Lainie's held when I was about four so I don't even remember it.**

**So that's NEARLY the end of The Beach Chronicles! Please hit that big rectangle at the bottom of your screen telling you to review!**

**If you're sending title suggestions, the story is about Remy going all overprotective father on Sylvie and Sophie-Anne.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find the lint roller because I'm all fluffy.**


End file.
